1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen display device, and more particularly, to a touch screen display device having improved reliability and a driving method of the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A touch screen display device is a display device having a touch screen function and allowing a user to directly touch an arbitrary position by a finger on the touch screen display device to enter a desired operation command.
A display device having a touch screen function may be widely used because it is provided with an intuitive interface allowing a user to easily enter information. The display device may include a plurality of pixels for displaying images and a plurality of touch sensing elements for sensing a user's touched positions.
Gate signals and data signals may be applied to the respective pixels, and the respective touch sensing elements generate output signals according to the presence or absence of an external touch. Accordingly, the display device may require a gate driver and a data driver for applying gate signals and data signals, respectively, and a read-output unit for reading signals output from the respective touch sensing elements.